


Тренировка

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Обучение принцессы фехтованию под надзором Марин.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: тексты G-T





	Тренировка

— Ваше Высочество, не отвлекайтесь, — Марин парировала удар Сильвии и в следующее мгновение ее меч просвистел в опасной близости от плеча принцессы. — я не причиню вам вреда, но противник в настоящей схватке не станет церемониться.

— Я понимаю, — вздохнула Сильвия. 

Она ловко увернулась от еще одного удара верной служанки, нырнув под лезвие меча, но вместо того, чтобы стремительно контратаковать, пользуясь тем, что оказалась в выгодном положении, отступила.

Обычно Сильвия не тренировалась в платье, но все больше тревожась слухами о возможной войне, решила, что пора учиться постоять за себя в любом виде. В конце концов, если кто-то решит напасть на нее, он вряд ли решит дать ей время на переодевание и будет достаточно благороден, чтобы не причинить серьезного вреда или хотя бы не использовать грязных уловок. 

Она могла бы вновь атаковать сейчас, а могла выжидать, пока первой не нападет Марин. Сделав несколько взмахом мечом, будто бы она и в самом деле готовилась ринуться в бой, Сильвия вместо того, чтобы рассечь воздух мечом, ловко извлекла кинжал откуда-то из юбок, и метнула его в Марин, вынуждая отвлечься на маленькую хитрость.

— Отлично придумано! — похвалила принцессу Марин. — Ты делаешь потрясающие успехи.

— Спасибо, Марин, — Сильвия лучезарно улыбнулась подруге.

— Теперь, даже если я не смогу вас защитить, я буду уверена, что вы сможете постоять за себя.

— О чем ты говоришь?! — возмутилась Сильвия и опустила меч, следуя примеру Марин. — Ты же не собираешься оставлять меня одну?

— Нет, — Марин мотнула головой, — но вы должны быть готовы к тому, что меня однажды не станет, и вам придется справляться самостоятельно. 

Она улыбнулась принцессе.

— Ну, не будем о грустном, — подойдя к Сильвии, Марин забрала меч из ее рук, — кинжал был хорошим решением, но нам нужно будет потренироваться в меткости. 

— Тогда, в следующий раз?

— Да. Я думаю, мы сможем попросить помощи у господина Михаэля.

— Хорошо, — Сильвия подмигнула подруге, — я попрошу его о помощи.


End file.
